It's Time !
by Lynariae
Summary: Il l'aime depuis quasiment deux ans et il compte enfin lui dire. - Bang YongGuk & Song JiEun -


Ce serait aujourd'hui, il en avait décidé ainsi. Après des semaines à réfléchir pour prendre la meilleure décision de son point de vue et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Cela faisait bien plus d'un an –quasiment deux, à quatre mois près- qu'il trainait ses sentiments derrière lui et, même s'il l'espérait énormément, ils n'avaient jamais baissé en intensité. Il semblait même, à son plus grand regret, avoir gagné en force. Comment était-il possible qu'il ressente quelque chose d'aussi fort pour cette fille à peine plus jeune que lui ? C'était dur à admettre les premiers temps pour lui, puis, il avait fini par croire en son attirance et enfin à accepter ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, il en était certain. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour son hoobae ? Il ne cessait de retourner cette question dans sa tête et il en avait attrapé des migraines. Il était pourtant un warrior sans pitié comme il avait put le chanter avec les autres membres de son groupe dès leurs débuts. Cependant, aujourd'hui, cela n'avait aucune importance pour la suite des évènements. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas s'il devait remercier ou haïr le directeur pour lui avoir confié ce projet. A cet instant, il n'en était plus là, une seule chose était sur : lui, Bang YongGuk était amoureux de Song JiEun depuis qu'ils avaient fait _Going Crazy_ ensemble. Quelle galère.

Il l'attendait devant la salle de danse depuis environ vingt minutes, il savait qu'elle y répétait avec les Secret. Mais, le monde pouvait arrêter de tourner qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans son appréhension. Il ne fit même pas attention quand la porte face à lui s'ouvrit et ne réagit que quand il entendit HyoSung l'appeler par son prénom. Il sortit de sa léthargie et lui fit un sourire puis il se tourna vers la détentrice de son cœur et lui demanda d'une voix peu assurée si elle pouvait venir avec lui car il devait lui parler de quelque chose de très important. La jeune femme acquiesça, salua ses amies et suivit YongGuk jusque dans la salle de chant –il savait que personne ne l'utiliserait avant le lendemain. Il se tourna face à elle et tout son courage sembla s'envoler quand elle pose les yeux sur lui et qu'elle lui fit un immense sourire.

- Donc, tu voulais ?

- Euh .. Je ..

- Détends-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire mais je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle rigola doucement et posa sa main sur la joue du plus vieux dans un geste tendre. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et commença doucement à parler.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ce que je ressens. Je suis plus films de guerre que déclaration à l'eau de rose. Cependant, pour toi, je compte faire une exception et me mettre à cœur ouvert. Je sais que ça va semblait maladroit et que je vais être extrêmement gêné mais, je tiens à te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. (Il soupira doucement et reprit) Tu es l'une des personnes les plus exceptionnelles que je connaisse sur cette Terre et tu es la seule qui a captivé mon regard parmi toutes les terriennes. Tu as surtout kidnappé mon cœur et il est actuellement en ta possession. Je te laisse le libre choix d'en faire ce qu'il te plait mais, je tiens d'abord à te dire qu'il bat pour toi et une chose. Une seule. Trois simples mots qui signifient tant : _je t'aime._

JiEun eut un mouvement de recule que YongGuk perçut immédiatement. Son regard se voila de tristesse.

- Oublie. Oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Ses mots n'auraient jamais dut franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il sentit une faible force le retenir et, en se retournant, il vit que la jeune femme avait agrippé le bas de son tee-shirt.

- Ne me demande pas ça. Ne me demande pas d'oublier ces mots que je rêve d'entendre depuis des mois. Je possède peut-être ton cœur mais tu possèdes également le mien. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un moment de tendresse partagé par un jeune couple. Ils en partageront encore de nombreux mais pour cela, il faudra laisser agir le temps.


End file.
